Love Frozen in Ice
by DarkDreamer253
Summary: Based off the 1979 Jack Frost Christmas special. Jack wishes himself human, but he has to get someone he loves to love him back in order to stay that way. He only has until the end of winter to do it, but he's sure he can do it in time. But that's not the only problem he has.


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Okay, so this is partially based off the 1979 movie Jack Frost. I got inspired after watching it on cable with my mom for about the fiftieth time 'cause my mom loves Christmas too much. That's when I thought about Rise of the Guardians(saw the midnight premiere) Jack Frost possibly doing the same thing and this popped into my head. It's my present to all you wonderful internet people! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Anyway, read it and see if you like it.**

**Jack: *throws snowball at the back of my head* Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: *turns towards him, looking a bit angry* I was getting to it! *turns back towards readers* I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Jack Frost, just the plot for this story and the writing in it.**

* * *

Jack was bringing in the winter again for another year. He enjoyed doing it, since he got to make kids happy with snow days and a lot of people liked the winter season. Sure, he may not be the most well-known guardian, but he had fun doing his job most of the time, but something was different this time. He just didn't seem to be having as much fun this time around.

As he came home to the lake where he first woke up after becoming Jack Frost, deciding to stop by Jamie's house first. Jamie always seemed to cheer him up, especially since he could see him unlike most people. Even all his friends had just thought it was a dream and eventually stopped believing, but Jamie never did.

It had been years since he'd fought Pitch with Jamie's help and he was sixteen now, almost as old as Jack was when he became the spirit of winter. He hadn't changed much since he was younger, his parents thinking it was because he still acted like a child, believing in things like Santa or the Easter Bunny or Jack Frost.

"Hey, Jamie," he floated up to him as he was outside, shoveling some of the snow away," Sorry for giving you such a hard time with the snow, but you know how it is. I have to do my job."

"Jack, please, not right now," Jamie sighed," I'm sorry, I'm just really busy. After I'm done with this, I have to get to an interview for a job. If I don't get this snow cleared, I'm going to miss it and mom will throw a fit. She says I need to stop believing in childish things and get a job now that I'm old enough."

"Oh," Jack looked a bit upset," You aren't going to listen to her, are you? I mean, about believing in me. It's nice to have at least one person who does."

"No, of course not," Jamie reassured Jack with a small smile," How could I ever stop believing in you? You're my friend and friends have to believe in each other. I promise that nothing can ever make me stop believing."

"Good," Jack felt a little bit better now," Maybe when you get back, we can have some fun. Like having a snowball fight or going sledding."

"Maybe," Jamie agreed," But for now, I have to get this work done, so I'll see you later, alright?"

"Right, I'll definitely come see you," Jack smiled," I wouldn't miss it for anything."

Jack then flew off, leaving Jamie to work on shoveling the snow out of the driveway. He then continued to his home, only to see someone else there. Two people actually. There was a little girl, about the same age as his sister, Emma, when he last saw her and another girl who seemed to be the same age that he looked.

The younger of the two had muddy blond hair, which only reached her chin and curled up at the ends. She had light skin and dark brown eyes. She was bundled up in a heavy winter jacket and sweatpants because of the cold and the snow still lightly falling to the ground.

The older one had a bright blond color to her hair. It reached just past her shoulders and was done up in a braid. Her skin was even more pail than the younger one next to her, but she had light green eyes. She wasn't wearing anything too heavy, just a pull-over hoodie and a pair of jeans.

The both of them were putting on ice skates next to the lake. They talked as they did.

"Don't you just love winter?" The older one asked the younger one," The snow, the ice, the frost on the grass, the cold wind that blows in letting you know that summer is over. It's all so pretty, I just can't help but feel happy when the temperature starts to drop."

"Well, you're most certainly welcome," Jack smiled, talking more to himself, since neither of them could see him.

"But winter is so cold, Elisa," the little one said," I just like that I don't have to go to school as often."

"Well, Isabell, I'll just have to show you how fun winter really is!," she finished getting her skates on and raced onto the lake," Come on, it's fun!"

"I can certainly help you have some fun," Jack gave a smirk.

Then little girl got out the lake and started skating, Jack used his powers to make the ice a bit slicker, allowing her to skate faster. She started laughing as she followed the pattern he made for her.

"Look at how fast I'm going!," she shouted, still giggling as she did," This is so much fun!"

"That's more like it!" Jack now had a satisfied smile on his face. He may have been unseen, but it made him happy when he got to help the kids have fun. "Now, let's see if you can keep up!"

He made more patterns of slick ice across the lake, causing her to keep going faster, until she went too fast and flew off of it into the pile of snow next to the lake. Jack, a bit worried, stopped and went over to her.

She wiggled out of the snow and started laughing. Jack started laughing with her once he knew she was alright, but noticed her laugh stopped quickly and she was staring out at the lake. Jack followed her gaze only to have it land on the older of the pair, standing still on the lake.

There was a crack in the ice beneath her feet and his mind immediately went back to the memory of the day her sister almost died, the day her saved her, giving his own life in return. Isabell started to cry a bit.

"No, don't cry," Elisa tried to get her to calm down," Just go get help from someone nearby, alright? I'll be fine for now."

Isabell wiped away her tears and nodded, running off and stumbling in the snow. Jack stayed and watch Elisa, who then attempted to move off the patch of cracked ice. As she took more careful steps, the ice still continued to break under her feet.

Jack tried to help, touching the staff to the cracks and trying to refreeze the ice, but it wasn't helping much. Finally, the ice splintered apart and she started to fall. Jack was caught by surprised and closed his eyes, summoning a strong wind to try and push her back. He was almost afraid to open his eyes, but he did.

She had landed just short of the hole in the ice, the wind having pushed her back. He let out a sigh of relief, then heard voices nearby. Isabell had come back with a couple of people behind her. One ran out on the ice towards her, helping her up and over to the edge.

"Are you alright?" The man who helped her had asked," You aren't hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm not hurt," Elisa smiled," Besides maybe a big bruise up the side of my arm tomorrow, I'll be fine."

"Oops, sorry," Jack apologized, even though she couldn't hear him, knowing it was the fall from the wind he summoned that hurt her.

"Well, at least you didn't fall in," the woman who had come with the man spoke up now," Here, we'll help you and your little sister get home."

"Isabell is my cousin," Elisa corrected," She's actually going to be picked up and taken home by her mother when we get back."

"Oh, I see," the woman smiled," Well then, we should get the two of you back home quickly. You can lead the way."

The group then walked away from the lake, leaving Jack behind. He honestly wished she could have seen him, could have thanked him for saving her, but he was invisible. He couldn't even really touch her to help her up after pushing her down like that.

He sighed a bit, now feeling a bit upset. He decided to visit North's workshop, which always made him feel better. North somehow always had a way to cheer him up, no matter what the problem was.

As soon as he got there, Phil greeted him with a few incoherent complaints, probably because he managed to mess up at least one thing whenever he came. He laughed a bit, apologized in advance, then proceeded to go into North's office.

"Hey, North," he gave him a slight smile, even if he still was a bit upset after earlier," So, you been keeping busy?"

"Jack!" The burly man picked him up in an almost crushing hug. He always did that when he came over. He then set Jack down and saw the slight look of sadness on his face. "Something troubles you?," he asked the teen.

"Well, it's nothing really," Jack said, sitting down in his office. He tried to smile, but he could tell that North wasn't buying it.

"You know you can tell me anything, Jack," North placed his hand on the boy's shoulder," I will help if I can."

"Well, I don't think it's a problem you can help with," Jack said.

"Try me," North challenged with a smile. There was almost nothing North couldn't help with after all. Jack decided it couldn't hurt to share it with him.

"I just wish I could be seen more, like you guys," he told him," I mean, just now I helped out this girl about the same age as I was and I didn't even get a thank you."

"Oh, girl troubles," North smirked," Not uncommon for teen boys."

"What?" Jack jolted up from where he was sitting, his cheeks turning a slight pink, even with how cold he was all the time," It is _not_ girl troubles! I don't even know her! I just helped her out, that's all!" For some reason, trying to explain it just made it worse.

"Definitely girl troubles," North laughed a bit," If you want her to notice you, try to prove that you're there. Maybe then she'll see you, like Jamie."

"Yeah, but even if she does, I still can't keep seeing her," Jack said," I mean, it's been years since Jamie started believing in me and I'm still the same, but he's so different. I would just have to watch her grow old while I never change. That's worse than her ignoring me."

"I wouldn't think so," North said," At least if she sees you, you could spend what time you have together."

Jack sighed. Maybe North was right, but it didn't feel right to him. He wanted more than just to spend time with her until she grew old. He wanted to be able to stay with her, not leave after winter and come back next year. He wanted to be able to warm her when he held her, not freeze her whenever he touched her. There was no way he could live with that.

North could tell that Jack was still thinking about it and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I have something to show you," North told him, moving across his office," This is big secret. I try to keep it from the other Guardians."

Jack followed him and saw him put a small key into the wall near the back. It then opened into a room with North's snow globes. They were all blank until you held them and thought of the destination, then it would appear in the center of it. But there was one in the middle that did hold a design. It was the lake, on the lake was him and Emma and they were skating together. It was right before the ice cracked.

"This is where I keep my snow globes," North explained," But this one is very special. It shows a person's happiest moment, but it's more than that. It can also grant one wish to each person."

"Really?" Jack was excited when he heard that," Has anyone ever used it before? Does it really work?"

"Well, I've never used it before," North told him," But for a couple of the children I think deserve it, I've allowed them to use it, because the gifts they want aren't always possible to get."

Jack was excited to see all this, but it faded as he started to wonder about something and asked," Why are you showing this to me?"

"I want you to take this," North placed the snow globe in his hands," Keep it safe and use it if you feel you have to. But be careful, some wishes are not so easy to grant and you may end up regretting later."

"Alright, I understand," Jack said, then smiled," Thank you, North."

"No problem," the other Guardian returned the smile," I always help when you need me. Now, I'm very busy, so I think you should return home."

Jack nodded in agreement and left the office, floating out of the workshop. He held onto the snow globe as he left. He returned to the lake in Burgess, looking into the snow globe again. His happiest memory, was it really that day? The day he died?

He started to think about his wish, what he really wanted, but he couldn't stop thinking about the girl he had saved, Elisa. It also reminded him of that day. As he thought about it, his emotions took over, pulling in a storm around him and starting a blizzard.

He didn't know what he wanted to wish for. He wanted to try and be by Elisa's side, but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. North had told him to be careful. But then, why did North give it to him if he didn't want him to use his wish?

He took the snow globe in his hands, closed his eyes, and wished," I want to be human again."

The snow globe started to glow. A small figure of golden light appeared above it in the form of a woman. It spoke to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't grant this wish alone," it told him," It will only work temporarily unless you can do something for me."

"Anything," Jack agreed, not even knowing what he'd be asked.

"The wish will last to the end of winter," she told him," Unless you get someone you love to tell you they love you as well."

"I can try my best," Jack said," I just want to be human again."

The small figure nodded and disappeared, the snow globe then brightening. He had to cover his eyes, the light getting too bright.

Once it started to fade, Jack felt cold. He'd forgotten about the storm he started and could barely see an inch in front of him now. He was freezing cold, trying to get into Burgess before he froze to death. It was hard and he could barely move. After a couple of minutes, he fell in the snow, unconscious.

* * *

**So, this was the first chapter of my story. I wanted to finish the whole thing, but I got too busy. Jack meets a girl who loves winter and then he decides to become human for her. But he's stuck out in a blizzard now. Hopefully, someone will help him. You won't know until next chapter, so review for now.**


End file.
